Gases accumulate in an engine crankcase when gases from engine cylinders bypass engine pistons and enter the crankcase during engine rotation. These gases are commonly referred to as blowby gases. The blowby gases can be combusted within engine cylinders to reduce engine hydrocarbon emissions using a positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system which returns the blowby gases to the engine air intake and combusts the gases with a fresh air-fuel mixture. Combusting crankcase gases via the engine cylinders may require a motive force to move the crankcase gases from the engine crankcase to the engine air intake. One conventional way to provide motive force to move crankcase gases into the engine cylinders is to provide a conduit between the crankcase and a low pressure region (e.g., vacuum) of the engine intake manifold downstream of an engine throttle body. In addition, fresh air from a point upstream of the throttle body is added to the crankcase via a separate conduit (i.e., breather) to help flush the blowby products from the crankcase and into the intake manifold.
Use of turbocharging with combustion engines is becoming increasingly prevalent. In an exhaust-gas turbocharger, for example, a compressor and a turbine are arranged on the same shaft (called a charger shaft) wherein a hot exhaust-gas flow supplied to the turbine expands within the turbine to release energy and cause the charger shaft to rotate. The charger shaft drives a compressor which is likewise arranged on the charger shaft. The compressor is connected in an air inlet duct between an air induction and filtering system and the engine intake manifold so that when the turbocharger is activated, the charge air supplied to the intake manifold and engine cylinders is compressed.
Turbocharging increases the power of the internal combustion engine because a greater air mass is supplied to each cylinder. The fuel mass and the mean effective pressure are increased, thus improving volumetric power output. Accordingly, the engine displacement used for any particular vehicle can be downsized in order to operate with increased efficiency and reduced fuel use. The turbocharger is inactive during times of low power requirements and is activated during times of high load, such as wide open throttle (WOT). In addition to reduced fuel consumption, turbocharging has a beneficial effect of reducing emissions of carbon dioxide and pollutants.
Due to the increased pressure at the intake manifold during high load operation which results from compressing the inlet air by the turbocharger compressor, modifications to the conventional crankcase ventilation system are necessary. In particular, the high pressure introduced downstream of the compressor (e.g., in the intake manifold) could reverse the flow in the vent line thereby pressurizing the crankcase to an extent that could cause failure of the seals. To prevent such a reversal, a check valve is usually placed in that vent line. To avoid a buildup of blowby gas in the crankcase, the flow is allowed to reverse in the other vent line (i.e., the breather that otherwise supplies fresh air from a point upstream of the throttle body and turbocharger compressor into the crankcase). Thus, any pressure buildup in the crankcase that could damage the seals is prevented.
During engine idling when a large vacuum is present at the intake manifold, it is desirable to maintain a negative pressure in the crankcase so that blowby gases are readily captured and removed. To ensure a negative crankcase pressure at idle on a boosted gas (i.e., turbocharged) engine, it is often necessary to restrict the fresh air feed to the crankcase. A restriction, being in a form of a short connect in corresponding to a breather vent line has been used to accomplish this reducing the fresh air feed. Such configuration of the restriction is to allow sufficient airflow and release of pressure from the crankcase during boosted engine operation while also reducing air intake during idle when it is desired to maintain a negative crankcase pressure.